<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Nightmare Goes On by ineverwritebutwhatever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672010">The Nightmare Goes On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineverwritebutwhatever/pseuds/ineverwritebutwhatever'>ineverwritebutwhatever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Nightmare Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt No Comfort, Monster Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Sad Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Self Loathing, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, but I will update the tags as I go, canon tma horror stuff, idk her, if you have any content worries just shoot me an ask, lot's of eyeball stuff, love that that's an official tag, my city now, timeline? what's a timeline?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:00:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineverwritebutwhatever/pseuds/ineverwritebutwhatever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi! Please read the first fic in this series, or this won't make a whole lot of sense!</p>
<p>Pt. 2 of From One Nightmare to the Next.<br/>Jon deals with the fallout of waking up, and tries to find a safe place to be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Nightmare Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Nightmare Goes On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, thanks for joining me for part two! I'm sad so it's time to hurt Jon again :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jon was left laying on the ground for a long time before they saw the security guard approach. Mind on fire with grief over their lost life, and drowning in the knowledge that could hardly be contained as Knowing streamed into their consciousness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they saw the security guard they were nearly blinded by the swath of information about the man. His life, his hopes, and his fears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon had known that the security guard was coming long before they ever arrived in Jons hallway. Knew that they were coming because they’d seen the staff whispering in a panic about the noises coming from the dead man's room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Had seen them debating what to do about it, and how long they could ignore the commotion. Saw them eventually send the security guard. Saw the receptionist and one of the nurses waiting anxiously, the receptionist's hand already on the phone. Ready to dial 999.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon knew the man’s name. They knew so many things.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The only thing Jon didn’t know was what to do about any of it. The idea of anyone seeing Jon like this filled them with icy horror. The idea of a stranger reacting the same way Georgie had. The fear and loathing that might be seen on their faces. The fact that the appearance of another person would bring nothing but suffering for the both of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon wanted to run. Wanted to do anything other than lay on the floor, and cry. Wanted to feel something other than the cold biting hardness of the floor pressing uncomfortably on their sore form. They wanted to not see so much, wanted to rest again. Wanted Georgie to come back. It didn’t seem to matter what Jon wanted though, and the security guard was only getting closer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Only a few rooms over was a supply closet that had extra scrubs, and a coat that one of the radiologists had misplaced months ago. They would be dusty, and too big, but they would fit Jon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They wanted to take the clothes and go back to the Archives. Wanted to try and explain what had happened, wanted to get comfort and understanding that they knew wouldn’t come. They wanted to go back to the Archives.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Or, no it was more than that though. They could feel it, the pull of that place stronger than ever. Jon knew now, that it was because the Archives were theirs. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>were </span>
  </em>
  <span>the Archives. It was a part of them, and they were a part of it. Jon wanted to be there even more than they wanted to run away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon didn’t act on any of it though, and simply lay on the floor. Well, that wasn’t true, their inaction was still an action. Even if they didn’t want to admit it yet. The man who was coming had a story. Had a Statement, and it would be fresh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon’s eyes began to weep again, knowing they should leave. It was wrong to wait here for the unsuspecting man. They should get the clothes and do… something. But Jon could hardly move, they were just so hungry. The transformation, and the screaming, and just how much they’d hurt themselves with their now sharpened claws. The gore still sat wet under their nails. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then the decision was made final.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The security guard stood outside Jon’s door, he didn’t know Jon’s name of course. Only knew that there had been screaming coming from an empty room with a corpse in it. The security guard stood outside for a long time. Then he shouted through the door that Georgie had slammed behind her, asking if everything was alright. Before finally knocking, and opening the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fear in the air was so thick Jon could practically taste it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the man opened the door he didn’t know what he was seeing. Jon drank in the man's horror as he looked around the room. Trying desperately to make sense of it all. He didn't understand what Jon was, and didn’t understand why his demand for his legs to run wasn’t making them move. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon knew that the man had a statement. And would soon have another.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon sat up, pushing with arms that they could no longer recognize. Feeling the way the floor bit painfully into their sharp knees, and how their view changed as those eyes closed, and others opened in turn. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon couldn't help flinching when they saw the man's face as he took them in. Jon could see fear and disgust warring on his face. Could see how the man was shaking almost as much as Jon was. He was so scared, so disgusted. It was heartbreaking, but more than that the fear was so good. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was when the tape recorders started appearing, their combined buzzing filling the room like a thousand locusts, Jon smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Statement of Kenneth Williams, regarding an infestation of roaches in his childhood home, statement begins…” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! Shoot me a comment if you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>